Wella ABC
by GertiePie
Summary: 26 different ways that Wella can become a couple. One for each letter of the alphabet.
1. Chapter 1

A=**Aquarium**

_Bella POV_

"Hey Will, me and the girls are heading out to the **aquarium**; wait make that Cleo and I, Rikki just texted that Zane wants to hang out. And now it looks like it's just me, Cleo's parents are making her go on a family camping trip so do wanna come with? Oh and don't worry about, well you know, I'll be careful." I said. Will just shrugged and nodded. He almost had this faraway look in his eyes, like he is thinking about someone. I really hoped he didn't have a girlfriend, wait what if it's Rikki. No no it can't be Rikki, she would never do that to me because she knows I love him. "Rikki knows you love who?" I heard Will ask. Crap did I just say that out loud. "Umm, my dog Lucy, she is such a sweetie." I replied. "I thought you are allergic to dogs?" Will asked, looking very confused. "Oh, I am, it's just that...We only just found out and so we had to give her away?" I sorta asked. "You could trick Rikki, Cleo, or pretty much anyone else with that voice and smile, pretty much anyone, but me. Now what is going on, and don't pull any tricks because I will see right through them." He said looking straight through my lie. "Ok ok, I was talking about how much I love...our friendship." I said knowing that he would not believe me whatsoever. Now that we are inside the **aquarium**, I replayed a song lyric in my head  
_Work it out  
__The way that you walk and call my name  
Give me a smile, don't play that game  
I worked you out_

He completely worked me out and I can't play games anymore. I can't believe that he almost found out that I love him. Yes yes, I, Isabella Rose Hartley, am in love with Will Benjamin. Of course, not that I could ever tell him. I would ruin our friendship and I would absolutely hate that to happen. When we passed the dolphin exhibit, I could just see Cleo loving this. Then we passed the shark tank and I thought of how much the sharks reminded me of Rikki because of their fiesty personality. All of a sudden I looked at where Will was just standing to ask him where he wanted to go next and he was missing, as usual. I was just about to call his cell when I felt something cover my eyes. "Guess who," I heard a high-pitched voice say. "Ummm, Justin Beiber?" **A/N No offense to JB fans, I just honestly think he has a really high-pitched voice. **I asked. Then I heard the voice very high, but squeaky this time. "Umm, Nate?"Wrong," I heard whispered into my ear. Then my eyes were uncovered and I could see Will standing in front of me with a Silver Mermaid necklace. He placed it on my neck and I saw a small note drop out of the wrapping he was holding. I grabbed it before he could see it fell. I put it in the pocket of my sundress and we started walking toward the Arctic exhibit. When Will turned to look at the penguins I quickly read the note. It said  
_**Dear Bella,  
I would like to know if you will be my girlfriend. I really truly like, no love you. I am still deciding if I should give you this note. If I do I really hope that you will say yes. You know what, I don't think I will give you this note. I am the founder and only member of the We 3 Bella club. Wait why the hell did I just say that. Oh well. Bella, if I do end up giving you this note, I want you to look on the mermaids tail.  
I love you Bella Hartley and I hope and pray that you love me back.  
Love,  
The guy who is head over heels for the most wonderful girl on the planet, Bella. A.K.A. Me, Will**_

I almost started crying until I remembered what the note told me to do. I turned over the necklace, and there, engraved into the tail forever, said _I love the most amazing and wonderful girl on the planet, Bella. With love from your lover, Will, The boy who is head-over-heels for you._

I turned to Will, gave him a hug from behind, and said "Of course I will be your girlfriend, I love you too." He looked at me like I had five heads, until I held up the note. "Oh, you little rat, I'm gonna get you." He said. He started to walk closer and he almost had me until I realized what he was doing. "Well if you want me so badly, you're gonna have to catch me first!" I screamed. "Oh, it's ON," he shouted back. We started running until the security gaurd saw us and told us to slow down or get out. I told Will to meet me at his boatshed in an hour.  
I went home and changed because we smelled like penguin poop, that might have something to do with Will stepping in some penguin poop and then I stepped where he had walked. I ran over to his boatshed and walked right in. Turns out Will was in the middle of changing and he was shirtless. I turned and tried to run but somehow whe I was turning, I had gotten myself tangled in one of the ropes on the ground. I'm guessing that he heard me scream and turned around just in time to see me start to fall. He rushed over and caught me by the waist just before I hit the ground. I looked up to say thanks and saw his face super close to mine. We were leaning in to kiss when Sophie picks right this second to walk in. "Hello, walking in here," she screamed. He dropped me and looked at Sophie nervously. "Owww, hey what happened to catching me." I looked at him. He just shrugged. Will decided to go to the bathroom right this second. "Well, I have to go out of town to help a friend and I won't be back until at least next week, Ashley needs some surgury done and her husband is away in the navy, so she needs me to watch her kids while she is in the surgury and in recovery. I need Bella to stay here with you while you recover from that near-death experience yesterday, can you do that for me?" Sophie asked me. "Ummm, sure I guess. But where will I sleep?" I asked. "Oh, that's not problem, you can sleep in my bed." she answered. Sophie said that she had to go now to get there in time so Will and I decided to watch a movie. "How about _What's it with love._ I love that movie," I decided. "Nah, too rom-com. Hey whaat about _Friday the 13th, _horror movies are the best," he argued. In the end we decided on an action movie that I don't remeber the title of. I snuggled into him, watching the movie with partial attention. The other part of my attention was on Will. When he went to go get the popcorn I grabbed a pillow and snuggled with that instead. "So not the same. Hey Will get back here soon, I'm getting lonely." I pouted. "Hey, I better be way better than that little pillow." He said while throwing some popcorn at me. After I got him back by dumping a handful of popcorn on his head. When the movie finished we were getting ready for bed when I walked in on Will shirtless for the second time today. "You just couldn't stay away, could you." he said, smirking. "Well, Sophie thinks that we should be getting to bed," I said back. "Wait where are you sleeping?" He asked with a little troublemaking smirk on his face. "Sophie said that I could use her room for now, why?" I asked, not sure if I wantedd to hear the answer. "Well, there is one other option, if you want to know what that is, you must earn it," He smirked again. I was really afaid what the answer would be but my curiousity took over, "How?"So glad you asked that. Now how about I show you how," He said while still smirking. "Ok, show me," I answered with complete curiousity. "Like this," and he kissed me lightly on the lips. Then he told me that I could just sleep with him in his bed. "Oh, it's on." I took one of his pillows and started whacking him in the head with it. He grabbed the pillow from my hand and started whacking me back. Then he started tickling me. I, for some reason, couldn't get up the strength to slap is hand away. I ended up falling asleep in his arms and right before I fell asleep I told myselt that today is the best day ever.


	2. B

I want to tell you guys that DayDreamBeliever123 and I are now co-writing this story together.

B - Boat Ride

Bella's POV:

"...and so I was thinking, maybe we could all go together, you know, just Lewis an I, Zane and Rikki, you, and Will..." Cleo was saying.

"Me AND Will? But were not dating or anything." I said suspiciously, adjusting the volume on my cell.

"You like him though." Cleo said, her voice sure.

"I never said that." I cried.

"Bella, it's obvious." She laughed.

"Really?"

"Really. And this will be the perfect chance for you guys to get together." She said dreamily. "Just you and him on a boat with-"

"-four other people" I finished for her dryly. "That's a great way to get together."

"Just leave it to me Bella, I'll figure everything out. "

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said warily. I've seen enough movies to know that matchmaking pretty much always ends in disaster.

"Oh come on! Well, I've got to go and make a couple other phone calls, so I can count on you, right?"

"Yes, I'll be there," I said, going against my better judgement.

"Okay, bye"

"Bye,"

I hung up my phone and set it down on the table. Cleo was right, I did sort of like Will maybe...but I don't think he likes me back as anything more than a friend.

Lewis's friend Eric had just started a boat business; he would take people out on boat rides and tours of the bay. Cleo thought it would be nice if we were his first customers. It sounded like fun to me, but I was a bit worried by what Cleo was planning with me and Will. The ride was going to be tomorrow afternoon, so unfortunately I had a whole day to worry. I thought about what I would wear, and I was picturing exactly how I would do my hair when I checked myself. I was NOT going to throw myself at a guy just because he happened to be tall, blond, handsome, and muscular. Nuh uh. Not happening. I needed an outfit that was cute, but didn't look like I had spent two hours trying different clothes on.

* * *

The next day I was walking with Will down to the pier. I was wearing a simple sundress and sandals with my blue crystal necklace. Nothing extraordinary, but nice just the same.

"So, uh, how have you been?" Will asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Fine, um, everything's been good." I answered. "How about you? Any luck getting another sponsor?"

He shook his head ruefully. "No, nothing as of yet; Sophie's still pretty sore at me for throwing the last one."

I grimaced. "I'm so sorry about that; it was my fault, and I - "

"Whoa, hold it." He cut me off. "It was not your fault. I'm the one who asked you to come in the pool with me. I practically forced you. "

"That's not really a good excuse." I argued.

He shrugged. "No, but I would rather die than expose your secret." He looked at me fondly. "You're special, you know that right?"

I blushed and smiled, but I didn't say anything. We walked the rest of the way to the dock in silence. When we got there, it was actually a bit strange; we were right on time but nobody else was there.

"Where is everyone?" Will asked, looking around as he spoke. "Are you sure we were supposed to meet them here?"

I nodded. "Cleo said the usual pier, and there's the boat besides. " I pointed to the medium-sized boat that was anchored at the end of the dock.

Will shrugged. "Well, maybe they're already on the boat or we got the wrong time. Let's go see. "

"Sounds good." I said as we began to approach the boat. As we walked, I heard my phone buzz.

"Maybe it's one of the girls. " I said, pulling out my phone.

I was right, the text was from Cleo.

_"Lewis and I can't make it. I have a dentist appointment and he has an engagement. So sorry."_

That message sounded suspicious. It was almost too convenient that they couldn't come. I looked up. "Cleo and Lewis aren't coming, something about a dentist appointment and stuff. "

Will shrugged, "Well that explains them, but what about Rikki and Zane?"

As if on cue, Rikki and Zane rounded the corner of the pier. We could hear them from where we were standing, and they didn't sound happy.

"What do you mean she wasn't flirting? I saw her Zane, if that wasn't flirting I don't know what is!" Rikki cried angrily, stopping to glare at her boyfriend.

Zane looked nervous. "I'm telling you Rikki; I never saw the girl before in my life. I swear! She just wanted a strawberry smoothie. What did you expect me to do? Say "no"? I work there for heavens sake!"

Rikki rolled her eyes. "I don't care what she SAID she wanted. She obviously didn't want strawberries and yogurt in a glass! She wanted you!"

"In a glass." Zane finished sarcastically.

"Aarrgghh!" Rikki screamed. "You are impossible!" She turned and began to stomp angrily back down the pier. Zane turned to us apologetically.

"I think you guys are on your own today. I should probably go..." his voice trailed of, and he gestured in the direction Rikki had taken before he turned and chased after her.

I looked at Will and raised my eyebrows. He was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

He grinned. "I just got a hilarious mental picture of Zane in a smoothie glass."

I burst into laughter at the thought as well, and we were both still laughing as we boarded the boat.

Rikki's POV:

I reached the mainland and was out of Will and Bella's sight. Zane ran over a few seconds later, and I could tell from his face that he was biting back laughter.

"I think they fell for it," he said, gasping for breath.

I nodded gleefully. "I think so too,"

"All right! Mission Accomplished!" He cried, pulling me in for a hug. I held him close and kissed him gently. He kissed back and we stayed locked in each other's embraces for a long time. When we finally broke apart, I leaned my head into his chest and breathed deeply the smell of his aftershave and cologne.

"I love you," he said softly, his lips tenderly brushing my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back. We pulled apart a few seconds later and began walking in the direction of the cafe.

"This probably sounds weird," I began, "but I'm really craving a smoothie right now. " Zane feigned shock.

"You mean strawberries and yogurt?" He gasped, "In a GLASS?"

At that we both started laughing hysterically. When finally I gained control of myself, I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want. Now go make it for me," I ordered, giving him a light shove in the direction of the cafe.

"But what if the customer flirts with me?" he asked, faking uncertainty. "Because I'm pretty sure she will,"

I chuckled. "Tell her that she has special permission to flirt all she wants; your girlfriend said it was okay. "

"Okay," he said, grinning widely. We both laughed as we walked hand in hand into the cafe.

Bella's POV:

"Hello, I'm Eric Richards and I'll be your skipper for today," said a young man as we looked around the boat. "You must be some of Lewis's friends. "

"Yes, that's right. " Will said. "I'm Will, and this is Bella."

I smiled at Eric. "It's nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand for him to shake.

He stared at me. "It's REAL nice to meet you," he said flirtingly, flashing me a crooked smile. I felt Will tense next to me, and I momentarily wondered why. Then a thought struck me; could he be jealous? I chided muself for even thinking such a thing, but I couldnt ignore the idea. I saw Eric looking at me with goggled eyes, and I smiled to myself. Here was the perfect opportunity to find out for sure. I smiled coyly at Eric.

"You have a beautiful boat," I gushed. "It's so well taken care of, isn't it Will?"

"Oh, yeah I guess so. " Will said, sounding a bit uninterested.  
"Thank you," Eric said. Technically, that "Thank you" should have been aimed at both of us, but he had his eyes only on me. Will cleared his throat.

"Why don't we go sit down?" he suggested, motioning at some seats over in the other side of the boat, far away from the cabin and Eric.

"Okay," I said agreeably; no need to lay it on too thick - yet.

Will and I sat down and made small talk. The minute we got away from Eric, Will relaxed and acted normal. I decided to make a quick test though, because this all could be a coincidence or my imagination. I looked up at the cabin where Eric was steering the boat out into the bay. I could tell he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I smirked; this was almost too perfect. I casually crossed my legs, lifting my sundress a bit higher and showing more leg. Eric's eyes widened, and it took all my will power not to burst into laughter right then and there. Then I began to play with my hair, flipping it slightly over my shoulder. At this point I stopped watching Eric (there wasn't anything left to see; his eyes couldn't POSSIBLY bug out any further), and tuned all my attention to Will. He looked like he was about to explode. He fidgeted restlessly and randomly began tapping his fingers on the side of the boat. Eric turned away from the wheel a few moments later and began to pull a water bottle out of a cooler. He caught my eye, and I smiled sweetly, giving him a cute little finger wave. I had most of my attention on Eric, but Will's dramatic eye roll did not go unnoticed.

"Would you like a drink?" Eric asked me; once again though he seemed to ignore Will completely.

Nevertheless, Will made his position on the subject very clear: "No!" He snapped rudely. I shot him a confused glare and then turned back to Eric, who had pretended not to have heard Will.

"I would love a drink, thank you." I said warmly. "Just water, please."

"Water it is m'lady," he said, pulling out a cool bottle from the very bottom of the chest. He wiped it dry on his shirt and handed it too me.

"Thank you," I said taking the bottle. I glanced at Will; if looks could kill, Eric would be dead before this trip was over from all the glares Will was giving him. I twisted the cap of my bottle slightly, enough to loosen it, but not enough to twist it off. It didn't take much effort, but I faked that it was hard work.

"I can't seem to get it open," I said, trying to look helpless. I turned to Eric. "Do you think you could help me?" I asked, my eyes wide. Will gaped at me, but I pretended not to see. Eric smiled broadly.

"Of course," he said, taking the bottle from me and deftly twisting off the already-loosened cap. I gasped.

"Wow, you are so strong!" I squealed, pretending to be very impressed. Will face palmed. Eric just smiled modestly and simply handed the water bottle back to me, but when he straightened up, I could tell his shoulders had gone back a few inches.

"Do you by any chance have a straw?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes. He grinned.

"Coming right up," he said, retreating into the cabin. The minute he was gone, Will elbowed me sharply.

"Hey, what was that for?" I cried indignantly. "You almost made me spill my water!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry, I'm sure pretty boy there would get you another one." He scoffed. I pretended to be shocked.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I said, feigning innocence.

He rolled his eyes, "Cut it with the act Bella; you know what I'm talking about!" He snapped. "You're practically throwing yourself at his feet!"

"And why not?" I defended, putting in my teeny-crush face. "He's cute."

Will groaned. "That's pathetic," he mumbled. I shrugged.

"Well, he's getting me a straw without asking twice, what can I say?" I said airiy.

"I get you straws all the time!" Will protested. Just then Eric emerged, carrying a cupful of straws of all different colors. I flashed Will a triumphant look.

"THAT'S more than you do," I said.

"Take your pick," Eric said cheerfully. I gave a little squeal of excitement and began to seriously contemplate my choice like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. Will, on the other hand, looked ready to throw himself overboard. I ignored him however and finally chose a pink straw and stuck it in my bottle, carefully taking a long sip.

"Thank you so much!" I gushed. "I'm sorry to have been so much trouble."

"Your welcome," he said, " Bella wasn't it?" He added. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Well Bella it's no trouble at all. " he said. "I'd do anything for a girl as pretty as you. " He winked at me, and I beamed happily. Will on the other hand broke into a violent coughing fit. I turned to him, concerned.

"Are you alright?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well that he was. He didn't answer for a moment.

"No, no I'm not. " He said boldly to my surprise. "I don't feel so great." I looked at him skeptically.

"Really," I said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he said, trying to look confused, but let's face it, he's no actor.

"You're probably seasick. " Eric said helpfully, shutting the cooler. "If you like we could head back."

Will smiled widely for a second, but then he hastily switched and frowned again. "Yes, maybe that would be a good idea." He said.

Eric looked at me. " Is that alright with you Bella?" He asked. Will's eyes flashed angrily, but he didn't say anything. I looked from Eric to Will, and then back at Eric again.

"Yes that's fine; let's head back." I said. Eric nodded.

"Anything you say," he said cheekily. I smiled at him and did a few eyelash batts as he retreated into the cabin. As soon as he was out of sight though, I turned and slapped Will on the arm.

Ow! Hey!" He cried, rubbing his arm.

"You? Seasick? Seriously Will? Did you have to lie? If you wanted to go back you could have just said so!"

He scowled. "I'm not lying!" he argued. "The way you and Rudolph Valentino in there are going on IS making me sick. I'm seasick alright; I'm sick of what I see!"

I huffed angrily and turned my back on him, crossing my arms. He sighed and slouched back in his seat.

We reached shore in a fairly short amount of time. Will couldn't get off the boat fast enough, but I lingered to say goodbye to Eric and thank him.

"I'm so sorry about - him," I said apologetically, shaking my head.

"It's fine, I think you've got yourself a devoted admirer there." He said, looking slightly annoyed. I giggled.

"Do you really think so?" I asked incredulously. I hadn't expected him to notice.

He nodded, "I think so." He looked momentarily upset, but his cheeky smile soon returned. "Anyway, hopefully I'll see you again sometime soon?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Thanks again." He didn't answer right away and I followed his gaze to the shore, where two girls were walking down to the beach in colorful bikini tops and sarongs. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, he sure knew how to jump from one girl to the next. Typical player. I began to scowl, but Eric turned back to me at that instant, and I quickly slapped in my way-too-bright-to-be-genuine smile.

"Your welcome," he said, slightly distant. I smiled again and turned to leave the boat. Will had been pacing back and forth along the shore all during my conversation with Eric and was now staring back at me with impatience.

"It's about time," he grumbled as I fell into step beside him.

"Oh don't be so grouchy!" I snapped. "Are you still seasick?" I flashed him a mocking grin.

He glared at me. "Don't be funny, I'm really not in the mood," he walked the rest of the way to his boathouse in silence. I don't know why I had followed him all the way; my house was in the other direction, but he made no move to stop me. As we walked up to his door, he mumbled a quick goodbye and was about to go inside when I stopped him.

"Hold it," I said sternly. "You don't really think that you're going to get away without giving some kind of explanation for your atrocious behavior today.

"I could ask you the same thing," He retorted angrily. He stepped into his house but didn't bother to shut the door. I followed him and just stood there, waiting.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. He pulled a bottle water out of his fridge and ignored me. That did it. I lifted my hand up and jelled the water in the bottle before he could take a single sip. Then I cured it so that it was hard as rock.

"What the...?" Will mumbled as he tipped the bottle but got nothing in return. He looked at me, confused.

"What was that for?" He cried.

"That was for acting like a jerk!" I cried. "Now, I want and explanation and I want it NOW!"

He sighed defeatedly. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you. "

I was surprised by his sudden change of attitude and started to think that maybe I hadn't been so far off the mark at that. "Well that's more like it." I said, taking a seat on the couch. Will sat down beside me and sighed again.

"I wanted to find a better time to tell you this, but I think it's going to have to be now." he said wearily, rubbing his forehead like it hurt.

"Go on," I encouraged, becoming a bit nervous.

"Bella, I - I don't know exactly how to say this. I've never been good at things like this before, but I - I - like you, a lot. I think you're beautiful and smart, you're a fun person to be around and every time I'm near you I feel so good inside." He gave a weak smile. "I was acting weird I guess because I didn't like the idea of another guys liking you the same way and when you seemed to like him back - I guess I just lost my head. I'm really sorry, and I know I've probably blow every chance of you liking me back. I'm just so sorry." He was silent, and I was speechless. Will had just said everything that I ever wanted to hear, and I had no idea what to say in return.

"Are you serious?" I choked, looking at his face. He turned and looked me straight in the eye.

"I've never been more serious in my life." That was all I needed. I gave a loud excited squeal and threw my arms around his neck.

"Whoa, wait! What? What's going on? What are you..." he never got a chance to finish his question because I had kissed him. He was surprised at first, but after a couple seconds he kissed back, wrapping his arms around me tightly in the process. We came up for air a few moments later.

"Wowwww..." Will gasped, going all glassy-eyed.

I giggled happily. "I'm guessing that you now know how I feel." I said cheekily.

"Apparently," he said, still slightly in shock. "But what I don't get," he added, "is why you were making such a fuss over ole Romeo on that boat?"

I felt my face turn red. "well, umm...you see...I was starting to suspect...maybe you...I don't know, I wanted to make you jealous!" I finally blurted out.

He looked at me incredulously. "Me? Jealous? But why?" he asked.

"I wanted to know of you liked me or not, and you have to admit, it worked beautifully," I pointed out.

"Wait, are you saying that all that," he gestured in the direction of the pier, "was an ACT!"

"Yes..." I said warily, "You're not mad, are you?"

He shook his head, "well, ordinarily I would be, but right now I'm so happy that I don't think ANYTHING could make me mad."

I laughed, and he joined me.

"So, um, will you?" he asked tentatively after we had calmed down.

"Will I what?" I asked, confused.

"Be my girlfriend," he finished softly, looking at me nervously.

"Of course," I said quietly, "As if you even had to ask!" I added.

He grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted to make it official. " he said.

I grinned, "well, if you want to make it official, you should be kissing me right about now!" I giggled.

"Oh really," he began, feigning thoughtfulness. "Are you sure?"

I shrugged, "It's what they always do in the movies."

He smiled, " oh well, then what are we waiting for!" He said eagerly, pulling me closer. He kissed me deeply, and I let myself relax completely in his arms.

* * *

"Sooooo, how'd it go..." Cleo teased.

I adjusted my cell phone as I lay back on the couch at Will place. It being the day we got together, we decided to have our first date. We were going to watch a movie, and Will had left momentarily to grab some ice cream. I had taken the opportunity to give Cleo a ring.

"Alright I guess..." I said, not wanting to give too much away.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" Cleo asked suspiciously. "What happened?"

"Well, it's a long story, and I haven't got a lot of time, but suffice it to say that despite my earlier misgivings, your plan worked. " I said, holding back laughter.

"Plan? What plan?" Cleo questioned, faking innocence.

"Oh come on! Seriously? A dentist appointment? That's got to be the oldest excuse in the book!" I cried.

"Cut me some slack! I was short on time an couldn't come up with anything better!" She cried indignantly. "But weren't Rikki and Zane there?"

I chuckled, " as if you didn't know. I suppose that fight of theirs was completely coincidental. "

"Well..." her voice trailed off.

"I thought so!" I cried triumphantly. "But it worked," I added.

"Wait, really!" she squealed. "Tell me tell me tell me tell me!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "We're officially dating; he asked me to be his girlfriend after we got back from the boatride."

"But wait, how? When? Where? Why? Really?" She gasped, all in one breath.

Just then I saw Will coming up the pier through the window. " I gotta go; Will's back, and he got the ice cream."

"Ice cream? He's back? Bella, where are you?"

"At his boathouse; we're on a date, and I gotta go. Bye." I hung up before she could say another word and watched happily as my boyfriend walked through the door and into the room. He set his grocery bag down on the counter and came over to the couch where I was sitting. He leaned down and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me tenderly and holding me close like he never wanted to let go.  
Who ever said happy endings didn't happen? Cause I'd like to meet him and tell him that I just proved him wrong.

_"Matchmaker, matchmaker oh make me a matchmaker..."_


End file.
